My Sluggard Duizhang
by Supreme007
Summary: Bagaimana jika kedua Big Brother di EXO ini mempunyai perasaan? Bagaimanakah cara mereka untuk mengungkapkannya? KrisHan couple.


**My Sluggard Duizhang**

**Cast: Kris – Luhan – Member EXO M**

**Genre: Romance, comedy**

**Rated: Semi M**

**Length: One Shoot**

**Disclaimer: Cast disini milik Tuhan. Authorpun milik Tuhan. Cerita asli dari otak saya. No plagiat atau copy paste.**

**Warning: BL, shounen ai, boyxboy, typo. It's another fluff fanfiction for me.**

Author datang dengan fluff fanfiction. Kali ini main cast nya KrisHan couple. KrisHan shipper ayo merapat! Siapkan popcorn dan kacamata 3 dimensimu! *emang mau nonton pilem* okay, happy reading yeorobun!

.

.

"Ya! Kris! Kenapa berantakan sekali!" Teriak Luhan saat ia baru masuk dalam dorm. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Orang yang disebut namanya hanya menguap dan bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengusap matanya berkali-kali dan melihat siapa sosok yang membuatnya terbangun dari tidur gantengnya.

"Ternyata kau Luhan" ucap Kris sambil memicingkan mata sipitnya. Setelah itu ia merebahkan dirinya kembali di sofa tempat ia tidur tadi. Melihatnya, Luhan memutar bola matanya sebal. Ia meletakkan belanjaannya di dapur lalu berjalan menuju tempat Kris sambil menghentakkan kakinya sebal. Ia hanya tidak menyangka Kris seorang leader tak bisa ia andalkan. Siapa yang tidak marah ketika Luhan mengandalkan sang leader untuk menjaga dorm mereka selagi Luhan keluar untuk belanja keperluan mereka sehari-hari. Bahkan Luhan dengan sukarela menawarkan kebaikan hatinya untuk keluar di udara super dingin seperti ini dan membiarkan Kris ada di dorm menikmati kehangatan. Kalau tahu seperti ini, Luhan tidak akan menawarkan bantuannya. Biarlah Kris yang melakukan gilirannya untuk berbelanja hari ini.

"Bangun kau pemalas!" Ucap Luhan pelan tapi tajam sambil menggertakkan gigi-giginya. Tangannya mengepal keras. Ingin rasanya ia menjambak rambut emas sang leader yang selalu dibanggakan oleh si empunya. Kalau perlu ia ingin menjambakknya sampai botak. Tapi sepertinya suara Luhan tak sampai pada indera pendengaran Kris. Karena sampai saat ini Kris masih belum membuka matanya untuk sekedar melihat sosok imut nan manis yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Luhan makin geram dengan sikap Kris. Dengan sigap ia menyibakkan poni Kris dan menyentil dahinya dengan penuh energi. Sontak sang pemilik dahi bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengaduh kesakitan. Ia membuka matanya paksa. Luhan tersenyum puas melihat Kris terus berteriak kesakitan sambil mengelus kasar dahinya. Ia menatap tajam Luhan sambil tetap meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Kau akan membuat kulit mulusku iritasi!" ucap Kris sewot . Luhan membuka lebar-lebar bibir mungilnya. Ia hanya tak habis fikir disaat seperti ini Kris masih bisa membanggakan wajahnya yang putih mulus. Luhan berkacak pinggang dan menatap Kris tajam. Kris yang melihat sikap aneh Luhan hanya menatap bingung. Apa yang salah darinya. Ia merasa tak berbuat salah pada sosok mungil di depannya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Yang seharusnya marah itu aku, bukan kau. Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau yang benar" Ucap Kris dingin. Ia sebenarnya malas jika harus berurusan dengan Luhan. Sikapnya yang cerewet walaupun tak secerewet Suho yang membuat Kris jengah.

"Apa katamu?! Hei Wu Yi Fan! Kau ingat kan, apa pesanku tadi ketika aku keluar untuk berbelanja hah?" Suara Luhan mulai meninggi. Tapi seperti sudah biasa, Kris tak menanggapi dengan serius. Ia hanya mencoba mengingat apa yang dikatakan Luhan tadi.

.

.

"Hari ini giliran Kris yang berbelanja" Ucap Lay. Kris yang tadinya baru keluar dari kamar langsung masuk kembali ke kamar. Tapi dengan sigap, si troll king, Chen menarik kerah baju Kris dari belakang sebelum Kris menutup pintu kamarnya. Kris terbatuk-batuk karena Chen terlalu kencang menarik kerah bajunya. Dengan cepat Chen berlari menjauh dari Kris sebelum ia mendapat balasan dari Kris atas perlakuannya. Seketika wajah Kris memerah karena menahan rasa sakit di lehernya. Ia merasa kalau ia kehilangan napasnya. Ia mencoba mencari-cari sosok yang menarik kerah bajunya dengan tak manusiawi.

"Ya! Chen! Keluar kau! Dasar suara cempreng!" Kris menggedor pintu kamar Tao dan Xiumin yang terkunci karena Chen masuk ke dalamnya dan langsung menguncinya. Lay dan yang lainnya yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa memperhatikan tingkah leader mereka yang kekanakkan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah Kris berhenti" Ucap Lay. ia ingat kalau tadi Lay menyuruhnya untuk berbelanja. Dengan terpaksa ia berhenti menggedor pintu Tao dan Xiumin lalu berbalik menghadap yang lainnya.

"Kau tau kan, hari ini sangat dingin. Aku tak bisa keluar dengan udara sedingin ini" Ucap Kris dengan wajah memelas. Tapi seperti sudah kebal dengan rayuan Kris, Lay menggelengkan kepalanya mantap. Lay berdiri menghampiri dan memberikan daftar belanjaannya pada Kris. Kris menunduk lesu sambil pergi menuju kamar untuk mengambil mantelnya. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa menolak permintaan Lay. Kalau saja yang menyuruhnya Chen atau Tao ia bisa menolaknya. Atau bahkan dengan sekali tatap, Chen dan Tao akan menurutinya. Tapi ini Lay. Zhang Yi Xing. Walaupun Lay lebih muda darinya, ia tak bisa menolak permintaan pria manis berdimpel itu. Sikapnya yang lembut dan lugu itu yang membuat Kris tak tega.

"Tunggu Kris!" Suara lembut itu tiba-tiba menginterupsi Kris untuk segera berhenti. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Luhan tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Ia menghampiri Kris dan merebut daftar belanjaannya dari tangan Kris. Kris menarik sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Biar aku saja yang belanja" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Kris tersenyum kikuk. Luhan mau menggantikannya untuk pergi berbelanja?

"Luge, kenapa kau? Kan baru kemarin lusa jadwalmu berbelanja. Sudahlah biarkan Kris gege saja yang pergi" Tao seperti tidak terima. Ia ingin melihat Kris tersiksa hari ini karena ia ingin balas dendam. Ia ingat dengan jelas kemarin Kris menguncinya di kamar mandi sendirian dan mematikan lampu. Tao yang punya sifat penakutpun berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Bahkan sampai sekarang suaranyapun masih serak. Dengan cepat Kris menatap tajam Tao dan Tao yang melihat perubahan sikap Kris langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik punggung Xiumin.

"Tak apa Tao. Aku tahu Kris tak suka cuaca dingin. Biarkan aku saja yang berangkat. Sekalian aku ingin beli sesuatu" Kris sangat senang mendengarnya. Dengan sigap, iapun memeluk erat Luhan.

"Aku tahu kau teman yang bisa kuandalkan, Luhan! Aku sangat menyukaimu!" Ucapnya sambil terus memeluk Luhan. Luhan yang merasa sesak karena pelukan Kris yang terlalu erat menepuk-nepuk punggung lebar Kris. Tapi seperti kehilangan tenaga, ia hanya bisa menepuk pelan.

Mengetahui temannya akan menghadapi maut jika Kris tak kunjung melepaskan Luhan, Xiumin berjalan menuju Kris dan melepaskan pautan tubuh mereka.

"Kris, kau ingin Luhan mati muda eoh?" Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya. Luhan terlihat menepuk nepuk dadanya dan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Si pelaku hanya bisa tertawa sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

"Hei Kris, apa kau begitu menyukaiku? Apa kau akan membuat orang yang kau sukai mati kehilangan nafas?" Luhan menatap tajam Kris. Ia masih sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Bisa dilihat ukuran tubuh mereka berbeda. Tubuh Luhan yang kecil mana mungkin bisa menahan pelukan Kris yang terkesan brutal.

"Kalau kalian saling menyukai, kenapa kalian tak pacaran saja, huh dasar menyusahkan" Ucap Xiumin sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua yang tengah saling tatap tak percaya. Apa? Pacaran?

"Hei Xiumin, apa maksudmu? Mana mungkin aku pacaran dengannya!" Ucap Luhan frustasi. Terkadang ia tak memahami jalan fikiran Xiumin. Ia menawarkan bantuan pada Kris bukan berarti dia suka dengannya. Ah entahlah.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?" Ucap Kris yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan dari Luhan. Kris hanya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Bodoh! Aku tak menyukai orang yang pemalas!" Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kris. Kris hanya mencibir kesal. Siapa yang pemalas? Hei ayolah. Kris seorang leader yang paling rajin melebihi Suho. Ia bisa memasak tak seperti Suho. Cukup kan menggambarkan dirinya sebagai leader yang bertanggung jawab dan sempurna. Tampan, tinggi, putih, keren dan sebagainya. Terkadang ia bisa melihat aura kecemburuan dari beberapa member. Itu yang membuatnya dapat tersenyum seperti sekarang. Tao dan Lay yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Kris begidik ngeri. Kris mulai lagi bersikap aneh.

Saat Luhan keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil mantelnya ia ingat apa yang harus Kris lakukan sebagai ganti kalau dia dengan sukarela menggantikan Kris berbelanja. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya keatas.

"Hei Kris! Karena aku sekarang sedang berbelanja menggantikanmu, bisakah kau juga menggantikanku membersihkan ruang santai. Aku lihat disana sangat berantakan sekali" Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi putus asa. Inilah tujuan Luhan sebenarnya.

"Hah? Apa? Kukira kau melakukan itu karena tulus" Kris terlihat kecewa. Ia melihat ruang santai yang tadi telah ditempati oleh member lainnya. Berantakan sekali. Kris terlihat menunjukkan ekspresi jijik. Dan sekarang iapun tak melihat satupun member ada disana. Padahal barusan ia masih melihat Lay, Tao, dan Xiumin. Tapi seperti turbo jet, mereka menghilang dari balik pintu kamar masing-masing. Kris mendesah pelan sambil menatap sayu Luhan. Luhan terlihat tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Kris pelan.

"Semangat Kris! Nanti aku bawakan sesuatu untukmu!" Ucap Luhan gembira sambil melambaikan tangannya dan hilang di balik pintu. Apapun itu, ternyata Kris tak bisa berharap dan mempercayai anggotanya. Mereka tak mungkin senang hati menawarkan bantuannya tanpa ada maunya. Dan entah kenapa ia ingin menarik kata-katanya kalau ia amat menyukai Luhan.

"Dasar Pendek!"

.

.

"Kau sudah ingat sekarang, duizhang?" Tanya Luhan sarkatis. Kris melihat Luhan sambil tersenyum tipis. 'Dasar pendek! Kalau aku disuruh memilih lebih baik aku keluar berbelanja tadi' Umpat Kris dalam hati.

"Aku sudah berbelanja demi kau, Kris. Setidaknya kau bersihkan ini semua demi aku. Apa kau tidak tahu caranya balas budi, heum?" Luhan terlihat putus asa dengan sikap Kris. Kapan Kris bisa merubah sifat pemalasnya dan mulai berguna bagi lainnya.

"Ini sangat berantakan, Luhan. Lihat itu! Bungkus snack, kulit kacang, kulit jeruk, kaleng soft drink, dan ugh tissue bekas dipakai berhambur kemana-mana. Dan jangan lupakan kuah ramen yang tumpah di meja dan karpet! Aku tak bisa membersihkan semua ini sendirian." Ucap Kris memelas sambil menunjuk semua sampah yang bertebaran tak indah di ruang santai.

"Bukankah ramen itu bekas kau makan tadi, Kris?" Luhan mendesah pelan. Kris terlihat berfikir dan akhirnya tersenyum kikuk. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Sepertinya ia salah menyuruh Kris membersihkan semua ini. Si tuan banyak protes ini tak bisa ia andalkan.

"Baiklah Kris, aku bantu kau membersihkannya. Sepertinya yang lain sudah tidur." Ucap Luhan malas sambil memunguti bungkus snack dan kaleng soft drink yang berceceran di lantai. Kris pergi mengambil kantung plastik dari dapur dan juga mulai membantu membersihkannya.

"Terima kasih Luhan, karena kau begitu perhatian padaku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus. Luhan hanya menggumam sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya. Kali ini ia benar-benar berterima kasih pada Luhan. Dari dulu Luhan memang dapat ia andalkan. Walaupun tak jarang ia suka sekali mengomel dan memukul Kris, tapi ia tetap menyukai Luhan. Luhan yang begitu perhatian padanya, Luhan yang selalu menemaninya begadang, Luhan yang selalu memberinya semangat saat ia mulai lelah dengan tugasnya sebagai leader, dan Luhan yang selalu memeluknya dengan hangat ketika ia sangat merindukan ibunya yahg jauh di China ketika mereka menjadi trainee dan ketika mereka sedang mempromosikan comebacknya di Korea. Seketika wajah Kris memerah. Luhan. Apakah ia benar-benar menyukai Luhan?

"Kris kenapa kau melamun sambil memandangku?" Luhan terlihat bingung. Kris tetap saja menatapnya dengan tatapan eerrr~ sulit diartikan. Kris terlihat tersenyum sambil memandang wajah Luhan dalam. Dan entah kenapa Luhan merasakan dirinya gugup karena pandangan tajam Kris.

"Kris?" Dengan ragu Luhan memanggil Kris lagi. Dengan cepat Kris sadar dari lamunannya dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang tengah membersihkan kuah ramen yang tumpah di meja.

"Sudah berhenti. Biar aku saja yang bersihkan semuanya. Kau istirahat saja, heumm?" Ucap Kris lembut yang sukses membuat Luhan merinding. Dengan sigap Kris mendorong punggung Luhan untuk segera masuk ke kamarnya. Tapi dengan cepat Luhan menghentikan langkah kakinya sebelum masuk kamarnya dan menghadap Kris.

"Benarkah? Kenapa tiba-tiba sikapmu berubah? Kau sakit eoh?" Luhan mendaratkan telapak tangannya di dahi Kris. Mencoba memeriksa suhu tubuh Kris. Tapi dengan lembut Kris melepaskannya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah tidur sana. Sudah malam" Kris mengacak lembut rambut Luhan dan meninggalkan Luhan yang berdiri mematung sambil menatap Kris heran. Namun tak lama Luhan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Sikap Kris barusan sangat manis. Entah kenapa Luhan tak kunjung menenangkan detak jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdegup kencang. Kalaupun ia memang benar-benar menyukai sosok leader yang pemalas itu, ia tak keberatan. Perasaan ini sudah ada sejak awal mereka bergabung di EXO. Walaupun sesekali Luhan merasa sebal jika Kris kumat dengan sifat pemalasnya, tapi itu tak bisa mengurangi rasa sukanya. Entah kenapa pesona dan kharisma Kris ketika ia bersikap sebagai leader membuat Luhan terpana.

"Ehmm Kris-" Panggil Luhan pelan. Ia terlihat memelintir ujung bajunya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Entah apa sekarang waktu yang tepat baginya menyatakan perasaannya pada Kris. Tapi Luhan benar-benar tidak tahan jika harus menyimpan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi.

"Apa Xiao Lu?" Luhan terkejut Kris memanggilnya seperti itu. Sepertinya sudah sangat lama sekali Kris tak memanggilnya lagi dengan sebutan itu. Luhan menganga. Cukup lama. Dan itu membuat Kris gemas.

"Apa kau memanggilku hanya untuk melihat wajahku ehmm?" Kris terkekeh pelan. Luhan terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"E-eh bukan! Aku lupa ingin memberikanmu sesuatu. Sebentar!" Luhan berdalih. Ia ingat kalau ia telah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Kris saat ia keluar berbelanja tadi. Luhan bergegas mengambil kantong belanjaannya di dapur dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Aku ingin memberimu ini" Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Sepasang earrings.

"Untukku? Hanya untukku?" Tanya Kris. Jujur ia sangat senang menerimanya. Bisa dilihat dari tindikan yang berjejer rapi di cuping telinganya. Kris sangat menyukai tindikan. Itu membuatnya terlihat keren.

"Tentu. Aku membelinya sepasang. Satu untukmu, satu untukku" Ucapnya sambil memberikan sebelah earringnya pada Kris. Kris menatap Luhan yang tengah memasang miliknya sendiri di daun telinganya. Ia tak tahu kalau Luhan suka memakai earring sama sepertinya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau juga suka memakai earring?" Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengambil earring milik Kris yang dipegang si empunya. Ia menyibakkan rambut Kris kebelakang telinga dan memasangkannya di daun telinga. Sontak Kris merasakan dentuman keras di dadanya. Ia juga dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Luhan di telinganya.

"Aku juga pernah mempunyai bekas tindik. Tapi mulai sekarang, apa yang Kris suka, aku juga akan menyukainya. Contohnya tindik ini." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Sekilas Kris juga tersenyum kecil. Entah apa yang merasuki fikirannya, ketika wajahnya menatap wajah Luhan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, Kris tak bisa menahan untuk terus melihat mahakarya Tuhan yang paling indah di depannya. Matanya yang indah, hidungnya yang mancung dan mungil serta jangan lupakan bibir soft pink yang kissable itu. Kris benar-benar tidak tahan.

Dengan sigap Kris menarik pinggang Luhan agar lebih mendekat padanya. Hidung mereka bersentuhan bersamaan Kris menundukkan kepalanya mencoba mensejajarkan dengan tinggi Luhan. Luhan terlihat shock dengan sikap Kris. Tangannya yang menyentuh dada Kris yang ia manfaatkan untuk mencengkeram kaos Kris, tapi ia tak dapat menghindar dari tatapan matanya. He looks so mesmerized.

Kris menyentuh bibir Luhan dengan jarinya. Ia tersenyum. Bibir yang sangat lembut. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir lembut Luhan.

"K-Kris.." desah Luhan. Ia tak dapat menahan sentuhan Kris lebih lama lagi. Itu hanya akan membuat pipinya merona dan dengan detakan jantung yang entah sejak kapan tak bisa berdetak normal.

"Kau sangat indah bila dilihat dari dekat. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya, Xiao Lu.." Desah Kris. Luhan memejamkan matanya. Ia tak mau melihat Kris lagi jika ia masih ingin menyelamatkan jantungnya.

"K-Kau juga, Kris.." Kris tersenyum. Luhan terlihat menggemaskan dengan pipi yang bersemu merah bak delima. Seperti menerima persetujuan dari Luhan atas pernyataan singkatnya, ia tak mau berlama-lama menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Kris menyapu lembut bibir Luhan. Merasakan sensasi kenikmatan yang tercipta. Bibir mereka saling bertaut dan Kris mulai melumat lembut bibir bawah Luhan. Luhan mendesah pelan. Ia juga melakukannya. Melumatnya dengan penuh cinta. Luhan menarik kaos Kris demi memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mengelus pipi Kris yang halus dan mengalungkan lengannya di tengkuk sang leader. Luhan sangat menikmatinya.

Entah sejak kapan permainan mereka menjadi makin panas. Tanpa ragu Luhan membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Kris menjelajah ke dalam goa hangatnya. Menautkan kedua lidahnya bersama sambil terus melumat bibir masing-masing dengan penuh gairah. Tapi tiba-tiba Kris melepaskan pagutan bibirnya. Terlihat raut kecewa di wajah Luhan, bisa dilihat dari matanya sayu dan bibir sedikit terbuka dan basah, Kris mengecup singkat bibir yang mulai sedikit membengkak itu karena perlakuannya.

"Sebenarnya perasaan apa yang kau rasakan padaku?" Tanya Kris sambil mengusap lembut bibir Luhan dengan sebelah tangan masih memeluk pinggang Luhan erat. Luhan tersipu malu. Perasaan apa? Tentu saja…cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu, Wu Yi Fan. Tak bisakah kau lihat itu?" Ucap Luhan sambil mengelus kedua pipi pria tinggi itu. Kris menarik dagu Luhan dan mengecupnya kembali.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat, tapi aku bisa merasakannya" Ucap Kris. Luhan tertawa kecil. Ia melihat mata hazel Kris yang sedari tadi tak berkedip menatapnya.

"Tapi aku bisa melihatnya Kris. Dari matamu, mengisyaratkan kalau kau juga mencintaiku..kan?" Luhan terlihat bermain-main dengan rambut Kris. Sejenak Kris berfikir atas ucapan Luhan dan setelah itu mengedikkan bahunya. Sikapnya membuat Luhan sebal. Ia mendorong tubuh Kris yang sedari tadi menempel di tubuhnya.

"Byuntae~" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya sebal dan pergi meninggalkan Kris sendiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Merasa diabaikan kehadirannya, Kris menarik tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kris lepaskan!" Luhan meronta. Kris memeluk erat tubuh Luhan dan menaruh dagunya di perpotongan leher Luhan. Bisa ia rasakan aroma menenangkan dari surai coklat pria mungil di depannya.

"Hei ada apa denganmu? Katanya kau mencintaiku." Ucapnya lembut di telinga Luhan. Luhan mendesah pelan. Benar ia memang mencintai seorang Wu Yi Fan. Tapi yang ia harapkan sekarang adalah pernyataan cinta Kris sendiri. Ia sudah mengorbankan harga dirinya untuk mengatakannya pertama kali.

"Kau bodoh!" Umpat Luhan. Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Benar, aku memang bodoh. Padahal sudah lama aku menaruh perhatian padamu. Aku memang bodoh, Lu. Seharusnya akulah yang mengatakan duluan. Aku memang pengecut. Si bodoh yang pengecut ini telah jatuh cinta pada Xi Luhan" Seketika Luhan membeku. Ternyata Kris sama sepertinya. Menaruh perasaan suka dan itu sudah cukup lama.

"Sejak kapan, ehm?" Luhan mengusap lembut lengan kekar Kris yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Jujur, Luhan sangat menyukai semua sentuhan yang diberikan Kris untuknya. Terlebih sekarang mereka saling menyatakan perasaan masing-masing. Luhan hanya tak menyangka jika Kris juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Ini seperti mimpi indah di musim dingin. Dan seberapa dinginnya malam ini, Luhan hanya merasakan kehangatan yang tersalur dari tubuh Kris ke tubuhnya.

"Sejak kita masih menjadi trainee."

"B-benarkah? Selama itu? " Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Kris lekat-lekat.

"Awalnya aku hanya merasa kalau ini cuma perasaan suka biasa. Tapi lama-lama perhatianmu membuat perasaanku tak karuan. Aku hanya tak bisa menerima begitu saja kalau aku menyukaimu. Aku merasa itu hanya ketertarikan sekilas-" Kris menghentikan perkataannya. Luhan tidak sabar menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Kris lagi. Rasa bahagia yang membuncah di dadanya membuat ia terus tersenyum memandang wajah maskulin yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tapi, entah kenapa semakin hari aku semakin tak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku padamu. Kau begitu menarik dan mempesona. Aku tak bisa melupakan perasaan itu, malah perasaan ini bertambah besar dan bertambah kuat. Perasaan cinta dan ingin melindungi sosok rusa kecil di hadapanku ini" Kris tersenyum sambil mencubit pelan hidung Luhan. Luhan tertawa kecil. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras demi mengendalikan perasaannya yang terlalu senang. Ia tidak tahu ternyata Kris bisa juga berkata-kata manis seperti ini. Karena selama yang ia tahu, Kris bukanlah orang yang bisa berkata-kata manis dan romantis. Kris benar-benar menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya di depan Luhan.

"You are too sweet, Kris. Wo ai ni, my duizhang.." Luhan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kris dan mulai mencium bibir Kris yang sedari tadi sudah menggoda Luhan. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai menghisap dan menggigit bibir Kris. Kris memejamkan matanya dan membalas perlakuan Luhan. Kris tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Ia tak menduga Luhan juga bisa seagresif ini. Tanpa menunggu lama, tangan Kris menyusup di balik kaos Luhan dan menjelalajah setiap inchi tubuh Luhan. Luhan mendesah ketika Kris mengusap perutnya dengan seduktif. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh Kris untuk beralih mencium leher putih nan jenjang milik Luhan. Kris menghisap leher Luhan dengan seduktif sambil mengigitnya pelan sehingga meninggalkan bekas merah yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih Luhan. Luhan mengerang nikmat. Ia meremas surai emas milik Kris menahan libidonya karena perlakuan Kris.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada tiga anak manusia yang menonton pertunjukkan indah di depannya. Tao, Xiumin dan Chen mengintip di balik pintu kamar 'Xiumin-Tao' dengan hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan oleh Kris dan Luhan. Tao menutupi matanya dengan jari-jari yang masih terbuka di di sela-selanya. Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya dan Chen sudah menyiapkan I phone nya untuk mengabadikan kejadian langka itu. Ia tersenyum evil. Dengan adanya video ini, Kris tidak berani macam-macam lagi padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata mereka bisa melakukan seperti ini." Ucap Chen sambil tersenyum senang. Xiumin melirik Chen yang tengah merekam aksi lovey dovey kedua big brother itu. Tanpa komando, Xiumin menjitak kepala Chen karena kelakuan jahil Chen. Chen meringis kesakitan. Ia menahan suaranya agar ia tak ketahuan.

"Xiumin hyung, kenapa kau ini? Sakit tahu!" Chen berbisik pelan.

"Hentikan" ucap Xiumin tajam pada Chen. Chen menggembungkan kedua pipinya tanda tak suka.

"Cepat masuk ke dalam kamar, dan bawa Tao. Ini sudah larut malam" Perintah Xiumin. Dengan malas, Chen menarik Tao untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Tapi setidaknya ia senang bisa merekam adegan mesra kedua hyungnya. Ia tak sabar ingin menunjukkannya pada member EXO K.

Xiumin masih betah mengintip di balik pintu. Ia tersenyum melihat sahabatnya dan sang leader yang akhirnya dapat mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Sebenarnya Xiumin sudah tahu apa yang dirasakan kedua anak manusia itu. Saling mencintai tapi masih tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Ia ingat ketika Luhan sakit, Kris rela keluar di tengah hujan deras demi menebus obat Luhan. Ia tak sedikitpun beranjak dari sisi Luhan. Bahkan Xiumin tak diizinkan untuk membantunya sekedar mengompres Luhan.

"_Biar aku saja, Minseok-ah. Aku akan disini sampai demamnya turun"_

Luhapun tak mengetahui jika semalaman Kris menjaganya dan tidur di sampingnya. Xiumin yang memberitahukan kejadian itu langsung ditanggapi serius oleh Luhan.

"_Benarkah Kris semalaman menjagaku? Dia juga tidur disini? Bersamaku?"_

Walau terlihat ekspresi terkejutnya, tapi Xiumin dapat melihat semburat merah di pipi Luhan yang sangat kontras dengan kulit wajahnya. Dan ia juga bisa melihat Luhan sekilas tersenyum walaupun juga sebentar.

"Sudah kubilang, kalian harus berpacaran." Ucap Xiumin tersenyum tipis. Xiumin menggoyangkan kakinya pegal, karena sedari tadi ia berdiri di balik pintu. Dan si aktor utama masih belum selesai bercumbu mesra. Xiumin hanya mendesah pelan.

"Hmmmm, kenapa mereka lama sekali menghentikan adegan itu? Aku kan ingin ke dapur. Aku tak bisa melewatkan kegiatanku minum susu sebelum tidur. Huh, lupakan. Mungkin tidak untuk hari ini." Xiumin mengedikkan bahunya pasrah dan mulai menutup pelan pintu kamarnya dengan wajah lemas.

"Minseok hyung.." panggil Chen yang masih belum tertidur, sedangkan Tao sudah terbang ke alam mimpinya bersama boneka panda yang berada di pelukannya. Chen duduk di tepi ranjang Tao sambil memeluk guling Tao.

"Apa Chen?"

"Apa aku harus kembali ke kamarku dengan Kris atau aku tidur disini saja? Mungkin Luhan hyung akan menggunakan kamarku dengan Kris hyung. Atau mungkin mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa di dalam sana-" Xiumin membelalakkan matanya. Xiumin tahu arah pembicaraan Chen dan pembicaraan ini tak patut untuk terus dilanjutkan.

"Chen! Sejak kapan fikiranmu jadi jorok, huh? Apa kau ketularan Kai?" Xiumin berkacak pinggang sambil menatap tajam Chen. Chen hanya menghela nafas berat. Dari tadi ia terus dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Xiumin.

"Bukan Kai, tapi mereka berdua, Luhan dan Kris hyung. Mereka sudah mengotori otak polosku" Chen mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Xiumin menahan tawanya. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Chen. Bahkan Xiumin juga shock melihat Kris dan Luhan bercumbu seperti itu. Nafsu yang tak terbendungkah? Atau perasaan cinta yang tak terkendalikan? Entahlah.

"Minseok Hyung" panggil Chen lagi. Kali ini ia seperti tersenyum evil. Xiumin menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Apa lagi Chenchen?" Ucap Xiumin sambil duduk di tepi ranjangnya menghadap Chen. Ia melihat Chen mengacungkan I phone nya dan menggoyang-goyangkan keatas.

"Aku akan menunjukkan rekaman ini pada mereka berdua besok. Aku ingin lihat bagaimana reaksi mereka. Hahaha!"

"Yak Kim Jongdae!"

End


End file.
